


Drive Us Crazy

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, CEO Harry, College Student Louis, Dom Edward Styles, Dom Harry Styles, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Edward Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feminine Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Kissing, Knotting, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Louis, Second In command - Edward, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spanking, Sub Louis Tomlinson, The Styles Twins, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Edward, Top Harry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: Harry had always been more dominant amongst the twins; punishing Louis for breaking any rule or acting out, not that he had to do that often as Louis was mostly obedient. He wouldn't show much compassion in public but Louis knew it was all because of the responsibilities he carried, being the head alpha of the pack, CEO of a big company, it was not all that easy. Louis knew that no one else had experienced Harry's love and soft touches as much as he had.Louis knew that Harry and Edward loved him to no end, they had been with a different omega each time before he came in their life, from then on, he had been the only one. He was just everything they ever needed in a mate, compatible with both of them, connecting with them mentally and physically, able to tell them what he wanted himself, what he liked and disliked. He was perfect for them, and they, for him.





	Drive Us Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings!  
> This contains slight incest (twincest) - just kissing, nothing more.
> 
> I wrote this when I was reading too much styles twins and triplets stories. I absolutely enjoyed writing this one. Hope you like it too. :)
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]

 

The alpha stood leaning against the hood of his black Lamborghini, talking on his phone with his company's manager.

"Hi," Louis whispered, causing him to look at the voice and lock his eyes with blue eyes which failed to hide their giddiness upon seeing the man.

"I'll talk to you later," Harry spoke to the man on the other end of the call before cancelling it and pocketing his phone. He pulled Louis in his arms to place a chaste kiss at his lips. "Hello, princess, how was college?"

"Good," Louis replied, biting his lip out of habit, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, babe," Harry smiled softly at the omega. "C'mon, let's get you home," he placed another small kiss at the omega's cheek before making him sit inside the car safely. He placed his hand on the omega's bare thigh, as the boy wore denim shorts, leaving his legs on display for his alphas.

Initially, Louis was not permitted to wear any short clothes while he was away from the alphas but after a year of being together, the twins had let him a bit loose. He still knew his boundaries and was satisfied with them, never giving the over possessive alphas a chance to feel insecure about his safety.

"When is your semester ending?" Harry asked halfway to their home, skimming his thumb on the inner side of Louis' thigh, making goose bumps rise in its trail. It was weekend and he had a lot of plans which involved his omega in a bed with him and his brother.

"Next week," the omega replied, suppressing an embarrassing moan by clearing his throat. He could see the evident of smirk on the older twin's mouth. His eyes fluttered shut, as Harry's hand travelled up his thigh in an agonisingly slow motion. "Alpha," he wheezed out, unable to collect himself together when the same hand slipped into his shorts after unfastening them, palming him through his cotton panties before slipping into them as well and travelling down to his hole.

He slumped in his seat to provide the alpha better access to his hole.

It was beyond him how the man was driving and assaulting him simultaneously, but he was not in a state to process anything.

He whined when Harry pulled his hand out but did not complain, rather licked his hand when offered to clean up the slick which had dripped out of his hole.

"We are home, zip up your fly," Harry spoke in his ever so dominant tone, making him take notice of his surroundings; parked in their garage.

Harry had always been more dominant amongst the twins; punishing Louis for breaking any rule or acting out, not that he had to do that often as Louis was mostly obedient. He wouldn't show much compassion in public but Louis knew it was all because of the responsibilities he carried, being the head alpha of the pack, CEO of a big company, it was not all that easy. Louis knew that no one else had experienced Harry's love and soft touches as much as he had.

* * *

 

Harry opened his side of door, bending down and placing his hands on Louis' cheeks, "I love you," the alpha placed a kiss to his forehead before pulling him out of the car.

"I love you, too," he whispered, clutching his bag to his front, himself being tucked under the alpha's arm as they walked inside their home.

His eyes caught the sight of the other alpha sitting relaxed on the sofa in their living room, wearing just sweatpants, hair tossed messily in a bun, flipping through the pages of newspaper.

Harry went into the master bedroom to change out of his suit while Louis made his way over to the other alpha.

He straddled Edward's legs, taking the newspaper out of his hands and giving him a beaming smile. Edward responded with a smile on his own lips, hands reaching out and holding the omega steady on his lap.

"My baby doll, what has got you so excited?" The man raised his eyebrows.

"It's weekend," Louis giggled with a mischief in his eyes, gasping as the alpha pulled him forward to bury his head in his neck, taking in his scent and humming in delight.

"I know what's going on in your little head," Edward teased, biting playfully at his neck, "Sex with you is always amazing, doll."

"Just sex?" Louis feigned hurt and pouted, slapping lightly at the alpha's chest.

Edward chuckled and pinned his hands behind his back, biting at his jaw and growling, "No, everything is amazing with you, my baby, you are the omega we always wanted."

That was true, Louis knew that Harry and Edward loved him to no end, they had been with a different omega each time before he came in their life, from then on, he had been the only one. He was just everything they ever needed in a mate, compatible with both of them, connecting with them mentally and physically, able to tell them what he wanted himself, what he liked and disliked. He was perfect for them, and they, for him. That was why they had mated within two months of meeting him, claiming and marking him as theirs.

Edward attacked his lips in a hunger filled kiss, licking into his mouth and massaging their tongues. He let Louis' hands free, humming as the omega freed his hair out of the bun, tugging at the short curls at the base of his neck.

"Sir, lunch is ready," their cook interrupted in their make out session, used to witnessing this at least twice a day.

Edward nodded his head while Louis tucked his face in the alpha's neck to bite at the skin.

"Go get changed into comfortable clothes, and," before Louis could leave, Edward grabbed the flesh of his thigh in his hand, digging his nails to leave marks, "be glad that we are in a good mood, these shorts are showing more than we would ever approve of, we don't want anyone else to see what's ours, baby doll."

Louis whimpered on the tone, baring his neck to let Edward nip at their bond mark.

He walked into the master bedroom, taking off his shorts and sweater to dump them in the basket. A squeal left his lips as a hand collided to his behind, then massaging the stinging pain.

He turned with a blush on his face, looking up at the alpha through his lashes.

Harry crowded into his space, backing him against the wall beside their walk-in-closet. "I have so much in my mind to do with your little body, princess," he whispered hotly, kneading his arse.

For last two weeks, Louis had been busy with his exams and Harry had been away on business trip while Edward managed the business from office, so, their want for each other and the sexual tension was justified.

Louis pulled Harry forward by the front of his t-shirt, pressing their bodies flush against each other's, his lips finding his mate's and moulding in a searing kiss. Hands gripping each other tightly.

Harry pulled back with a growl, flipping Louis so the omega was facing the wall. He sunk to his knees, yanking down the omega's panties, parting his cheeks and sinking his teeth into the flesh of his arse.

Louis moaned loudly, hands holding onto those on his waist, face pressed to the wall and eyes shut tightly as he got rimmed and eaten out.

"Harry!" He gasped as fingers entered inside him, stretching his hole open and making more slick leak out of him. Harry moaned around his rim, making him cry out as vibrations raked through his insides.

A tilt of fingers sent him over the edge and he came with a moan of the alpha's name.

Harry held him securely by his hips to prevent him from falling as the omega slumped against the wall.

"So good, princess. I've an insatiable hunger for you, who wouldn't?" Harry whispered in his ear, placing kisses on his shoulder from where the t-shirt had slipped. "But you are only ours, baby."

"Only yours," Louis turned in his arms, letting his hand travel down to the bulge in the man's pants.

Harry caught his wrist, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it delicately, "You'll get your chance later, princess, Edward is waiting for us."

Louis pouted but agreed reluctantly, letting the alpha clean him and dress him in cotton shorts and Edward's hoodie.

The omega took his place on Edward's lap, snuggling into the alpha's chest as the man wrapped him up in his arms, burying his nose in the omega's hair.

"You smell of sex," Edward purred in his ear, "Got eaten out?"

Louis nodded with a blush, his hole clenching as the alpha's eyes darkened with lust.

"Had a good time?"

"Yes," the omega's breath came out in short pants.

"Have your lunch, you need energy for what we have planned to do with you," Edward commanded.

Louis agreed after a kiss, obediently eating everything on his plate.

Harry joined them a minute later, kissing Edward on his lips, "How have you been?"

"Good," Edward replied with a soft smile, pulling Harry in for another kiss, "Missed you."

"Me too, love," Harry whispered before taking his place at the head of table.

-

A black garter belt, panties, stockings, collar and heels was all Louis was wearing as he stood between the two alphas, he could feel his skin tingling from where heated gazes raked up and down his body.

Edward was sitting on the bed while Harry sat on the couch placed opposite to it, both naked and with their cocks resting heavy on their abdomen. Louis' back was to Harry as he faced the younger twin.

"Strip," Harry commanded to the omega who already felt as if he was being stripped by Edward's hungry gaze.

Louis started at the belt, undoing the clip at the back and at the stockings, tossing it aside and bending over to graze his fingers from ankle to his thighs, maintaining eye contact with Edward as he slipped his thumbs inside the seam of panties, slowly slipping them off his shaved, tanned legs.

He bent over once more to give Harry the view of his clenching and dripping hole.

"Over my lap," Harry's voice was gruff and filled with pure lust.

Louis turned and walked to the alpha, kneeling beside him on the couch before going into the position.

"Good boy," Harry petted his hair, "Count," he ordered and landed first spank to the omega's behind.

"One," Louis but his lip, waiting for the next one. "Two," he answered after jerking forward. "Three," his eyes closed and soft pants left his mouth. "F-four," he moaned as slick dripped down his thighs.

"My princess, always so responsive and obedient. Only six more, darling," Harry soothed the stinging pain with his palm.

"...Ten," Louis' upper body was flushed with blood, his arse sporting a glowing red shade. He whimpered as Harry tugged him up by his hair, locking their lips in a heated kiss and pinning Louis' hands behind his back as the omega moved his hips against the alpha's.

"Good boy. Go and suck Edward, let him fuck your mouth."

Louis was quick to obey, getting off Harry's lap after receiving another spank and chucking off the heels as he climbed on the bed. His mouth hung open in want, eyes already glazed with lust. He licked his lips once before wrapping them around the head, looking up at the man who returned his look of desire.

Edward ran his hand through Louis' hair, pushing him further down his thick cock and praising him.

Louis relaxed his throat, taking in as much as he could and looking up at Edward with his lips around him, asking the alpha to fuck his throat.

Edward snapped his hips up in the wetness of his mouth, going deep into his throat, letting the omega sink down till the base before pulling out and slamming again.

Louis sputtered, pulling off and using his hand before wrapping his lips again around the head. He moaned when soft lips kissed down his back and he felt Harry's body above his own.

"So good, doll," Edward groaned, looking down at his omega and taking in his everlasting beauty.

Louis keened at the praise and moaned again as Harry parted his cheeks to dive in for his hole. He pulled off Edward's hard member as the alpha tugged at his hair, eyes fluttering shut and letting out another loud moan as Harry continued eating him out, nipping at his arse and thighs, too.

He whined as the alpha stopped but shut his mouth upon earning a spank from Edward.

"Don't be greedy, baby doll," Edward tsked and landed another spank, soothing it with his palm and surging forward to kiss the omega softly on his lips.

"I am sorry, alpha," he bit his lip and waited for next command.

"Lay down on the bed," Harry spoke from behind him. He turned his neck for the alpha to kiss him, smiling when Harry kissed him slowly and gently, picking him up and laying him on his back.

He hummed in pleasure as Harry's lips wrapped around his left nipple and Edward's, around his right. He didn't know whose fingers entered his rim or whose hand wrapped around his cock, but it all felt too amazing; nipples being sucked, getting fingered and jerked off, altogether.

"Fuck, please!" he cried.

Edward pulled off his nipple and went for his lips hungrily while Harry opted to suck at his collarbone, two more fingers entering his hole and prepping him.

"I'm gonna come, p-please," he begged.

"Come for us, darling," Edward whispered in his ear, nibbling at it and Louis came with a loud moan, white spots blurring his vision for a fragment of time.

Harry sat up against the headboard and pulled Louis astride his lap, claiming his lips in a passion filled kiss. "You okay, princess?"

"I'm great," Louis answered against the alpha's lips and moulding them again. A silent moan left him when he felt Edward behind him, kissing his shoulders and neck while rubbing his sides.

"You want to take the two of us at the same time, baby doll?" The younger alpha whispered against his neck, nipping at their bond mark, causing the omega's insides to melt deliciously.

Louis nodded and whimpered as Edward eased three fingers inside him.

"You are open enough, I hope you will appreciate the stretch," Harry murmured against the skin of his collarbone before moving him up, letting Edward's fingers slip out and rubbing his cock against the keening omega's hole.

"Please," Louis begged him, waiting to get filled. His eyes screwed shut and mouth hung open when Harry slammed into him in a single go. "Fuck, Harry!" He cursed and held onto the alpha tightly, nails digging into his shoulders and back.

Harry groaned in his neck, pulling back and slamming again in a hard thrust, continuing his torturous yet pleasuring pace, "So good, my princess."

The omega felt Edward's cock rutting against his crack. A whine of want escaped him when Edward pressed it against his hole, slowly penetrating him with low growls. He gasped for air when Edward was completely inside him, two cocks filling and stretching him up.

His head rolled back on Edward's shoulder, exposing his throat for Harry to latch onto and bruise. He watched with lust filled gaze as Harry pulled back from his neck and grabbed the back of Edward's neck, pulling him forward for a kiss.

None of the two alphas were going to let the other one dominate over them, kissing each other hungrily while fucking their omega.

Louis' breath hitched as Edward slammed into him while Harry remained still but bruised Edward's neck.

"Oh, fuck," Harry groaned from the tightness and friction against his dick.

"Gonna come," Louis let out in a mere whisper.

Edward sat back and pulled the omega with him. Harry climbed on top of the two, penetrating Louis again and starting to pound into him.

"Let go, baby," Harry told Louis whose body jerked with jolts as he came moaning loudly.

The two alphas continued pounding into him until their knots expanded and tugged at his puffed rim. He cried out as they both knotted him, locking inside him and filling him with their hot come.

All the omega could feel was dizziness, his vision blurred and senses were lost.

-

When he regained his senses and could feel the high vanishing, he tried to get accustomed to his surroundings. His body felt clean of sweat and come; meaning the alphas had bathed him and he could himself remember bits and pieces from the bath he had - both the alphas keeping him close to themselves, showering him with sweet nothings.

The next thing he felt was the overpowering scent that never failed to tame him - his alphas' dominant scent.

The warmth of a body pressed to his behind and other caressing his front became prominent. He regained his sense of listening and could hear the twins coaxing him softly to open his eyes.

He whimpered for it took so much energy to just open his eyes, thankfully, the lights were dimmed and Harry's body was blocking the light emitted from the night lamp.

"How are you feeling, Lou?"

It was Edward who asked him, pressing kisses to his shoulder from behind. He was grateful that he got such caring alphas. Also, they remembered to keep their voices low as to not startle him.

"Good," he whispered in reply, "Oh, so good."

He felt the younger twin smile against his shoulder and Harry gently kissed his lips.

He took in the sight of both alphas, suddenly being overwhelmed by the ache in his heart from past two weeks. His eyes watered and a sniffle left his mouth.

Harry's face contoured with concern and Edward hugged him tightly, rubbing his sides.

"Princess?" Harry cupped his cheek, caressing his cheekbone, "What's wrong, darling?"

He took Harry's wrist in his hand and kissed the alpha's palm.

"It's nothing. I just missed you two so much," he sniffled again, "I am being silly."

"Oh, no, baby," Edward propped on his elbow and made Louis lay flat on his back so that both the alphas could look at him. "You are not being silly at all. We missed you, too, love."

"And we are so proud of you," Harry continued, "You studied for your exams so well and were on your best behaviour. In fact, I felt bad that I had to leave when you were giving your finals for college."

Louis smiled at both of them. He looked at Harry as he spoke, "You shouldn't feel bad, you had work, and besides, Edward was there with me at all times when he was not working."

"I wouldn't have left if Edward had to come, too. Your safety and well being is our utmost priority, Louis."

"I am aware of that," he smiled shyly, "I love you both so much."

"We love you, too," both the alphas replied simultaneously.

They settled into a comfortable silence with occasional kisses being shared.

Call it luck or destiny, but Louis would never take it for granted that the two brothers were his soul-mates. They treated him in all the right ways. They cuddled to him each night, ensured that he felt good after sex and talked to him unlike a few couples who go to sleep after sharing something so intimate.

He snuggled forward in Harry's chest and Edward pressed himself to his back, sheets draped over their naked bodies.

-

The following morning, Louis woke up in Edward's arms. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed that Harry was not in bed.

He turned back to Edward and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth, smiling as the alpha hummed in his sleep.

Carefully, as to not wake Edward up, he slipped out of his arms and made his way over to the en-suite bathroom. After brushing his teeth and a quick shower, he pulled on Harry's white, long-sleeved shirt, leaving top two buttons open and wore black panties with it.

He trudged down the staircase, happy with the fact that house help was on leave for this weekend. He knew where to find Harry. Going with his assumptions, he walked silently into kitchen, his face lighting up when he saw the alpha making breakfast for them.

"Good morning," he greeted as he pressed himself to the alpha's back, kissing his shoulder and pressing his cheek at the same spot.

Harry turned down the cooktop nozzle, the sizzle of bacon slowing down. He turned in Louis' arms, "Good morning, Lou," his arms wounding around Louis' petite form and pulling him flush against his front. His hand came up to gently stroke the omega's bottom lip with his thumb before he replaced it with his lips, kissing Louis gently with no urgency.

Louis hummed in delight, skimming his fingers in Harry's hair and pulling him close. He parted his lips to let their tongues meet and swirl around other's. A moan leaving his mouth as Harry trailed his hands down his back and to his behind, massaging his cheeks and making him whimper.

The innocent kiss turned heated as Harry pressed him to the kitchen island, pulling back his head by his hair and kissing down his neck, nibbling and licking at his sweet spot. His own hands roamed around the toned back of the alpha, feeling each and every muscle beneath his palms.

Harry's lips were back on his, invading his mouth and thoughts with his skilful tongue.

"You drive me crazy," Harry panted against his lips as they caught their breath.

"I can say the same thing about you," Louis replied with a grin.

He giggled as Harry picked him up by his thighs and nuzzled in his neck, carrying him around the island to make him sit. With a kiss to Louis' forehead, Harry turned back to prepare breakfast while Louis simply gawked at the way the alpha's muscles flexed.

Edward came down a few minutes later, kissing Harry briefly before sitting beside Louis. He opened his arms for the omega to take his place on his lap.

Louis hooked his head under Edward's chin, nuzzling and purring at the overpowering scent. He looked up at Edward and pouted upon seeing that he was not the main attention of either alpha.

Harry was setting up their plates while Edward was busy checking his mails on his phone.

Mostly, it didn't bother him much. It was rather good that he wasn't much needy for attention. But, sometimes there was this need in him to be pampered with affection. It might have been with the recent nagging thoughts or simply his omega senses being on a height.

Lately, he had been feeling rather queasy and wanting to be held by his mates to make that feeling go away.

He was not some aloof omega, he knew what it could possibly be but he didn't want to jinx it either.

The scent of eggs and bacon hit him and made his stomach churn and nausea spread through him. He struggled out of Edward's hold and bolted straight to the bathroom.

He sunk to his knees and puked out until he was dry heaving. The alphas were beside him, rubbing his back and holding him from slumping down.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face with Edward's help while Harry went to dial up their pack doctor. Edward carried him to their room upstairs and laid him on the bed under the covers, kissing his forehead to calm him down.

After relaxing a bit he sat up and leaned his head on Edward's chest, fiddling with his engagement ring which had Harry and Edward's initials on it.

He still remembered the day as if it had happened just a day before. They had been in their L.A. house for vacation. He was in his junior year in college of Arts and was majoring in Historical writings. It had been nice to be away from studies for a whole month and he had both the alphas just to himself, no business or office work, or pack meetings intruding their time alone.

They had been celebrating their two year bonding anniversary, little did he know back then that it would become their engagement anniversary, too.

It was just the three of them, having a nice dinner, which they all had made together, with red wine and soft music. The environment had never been tense between them, not even for the two months they had dated before bonding and becoming mates.

Every time he remembered the day, or rather night, he could see how nervous the alphas had been while proposing to him, even though they would never admit to it.

Now an year and a half later, not even a single day had come where he might have regretted saying yes. It was his best and easiest decision ever.

Edward nuzzled at his temple, snapping him out of his reverie, "I don't want to jinx it by saying." He watched as Edward's gaze fell to his stomach and a small smile crept on his features.

He giggled and nodded, "I know."

The door to the room opened and Harry entered along with Liam, sending a small, encouraging smile to Louis. He returned the smile immediately.

"We'll be right outside the room, Louis," Harry spoke and Louis frowned a little on the use of his name, but he knew it was because of the beta present in the room.

Edward stood up after pecking his lips and waited outside with Harry.

"How have you been, Luna?" Liam asked politely after setting down his suitcase on the bed.

"Fine, a tad bit queasy and nauseous," he informed and Liam nodded to himself.

He sat quietly and let the beta examine his blood pressure, heart rate, and all the other vitals. He bit his lip and watched curiously as Liam pressed lightly on his lower stomach, humming to himself and writing down some things.

"When did you last had sex, Luna?" Liam asked in all professional way but it didn't help Louis from getting all flustered and blushing.

"Last night," he spoke shyly, picking the lint off the covers.

"When was your last heat?"

"A month and a quarter ago."

"When is your next heat scheduled?"

"Nearly a week from now."

"Are you feeling any symptoms of upcoming heat? Like rising body temperature or sweating."

Louis pursed his lips and shook his head. For all he knows, this might end up bad. Maybe his heats were getting irregular again and he had been sick due to some stomach bug, but he couldn't recall eating anything nasty.

"Did both the alphas help you with your last heat?"

"Yes."

"Penetration?"

"...Yes."

"They came inside you or...?"

"Um...I-Inside me," he answered, he was starting to get uneasy and wanted both his mates to be there with him, to answer in his place while he simply cuddled to them.

"Pardon me for asking all these private question, Luna, but they are necessary," Liam explained with a genuine look.

"It's alright," he shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but Liam clearly saw his discomfort.

"I would like to test something," Liam mumbled as he handed a small cup to him, "Pee in it. I'll talk to the alphas till then."

He walked to the bathroom and nodded when Liam bowed his head in respect before walking out of the room.

-

Louis was standing in front of the full body mirror of their room, moisturizing his body before going to bed and rubbing anti marks cream to his nearly three months pregnant belly. Well, not belly, it was still just a small swell. Although, he knew that his alphas wouldn't mind him having marks after pregnancy, but he himself wanted his skin to be spotless.

Edward came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and little drops of water streaming down his chest. He positioned himself behind the omega and kissed his bare shoulder, taking the cream from his hands to massage it himself on his mate.

"Tired?" Edward asked, hands still placed the small bump, caressing the taut skin.

Louis shook his head and leaned back on his alpha's chest, pouting when Edward pulled the hoodie down to cover his stomach. "I can't see my baby growing that way," he whined but made no attempt to remove his hoodie, which had belonged to Edward at some time, if he remembered correctly.

"And I can't help myself from getting hard if you don't cover your bump," Edward retorted and landed a soft spank on the omega's bum just for good measures.

Louis rolled his eyes with a little giggle. His alphas had a rather odd kink of him being pregnant.

"I thought we could have some fun," Edward whispered huskily, his eyes going dark as he placed kisses at the nape of Louis' neck.

Louis hummed in pleasure, tilting his neck for the alpha, "What sort of fun?" he asked acting innocent.

"Oh, I don't know," Edward played along, his nails lightly scratching the omega's thigh, "Maybe one of your video games?"

"Would love to play..." Louis trailed off, letting out small pants of breath. He turned in Edward's arms and leaned on his toes to lay biting kisses at the alpha's neck, ascending upwards and finally meeting his lips, his fingers tugging at the towel to let it fall at their feet.

Edward pulled him back to their bed, their lips never leaving other's. He laid Louis down on the pillows and parted his legs to fit himself between his milky thighs. Their lips continued the battle with tongues while he undressed the omega as their hips moved in sync.

Edward moved down his body, leaving wet kisses and hickeys everywhere. He stopped at the swell of his boy's abdomen, nuzzling at it with a purr and laying delicate kisses.

"Ed, please," Louis whined when the alpha littered his inner thighs with marks while teasing his hole with a finger.

"So eager, aren't you?" The alpha smirked and traced his rim with index finger before gently pushing it in and starting a rhythm; in, out, in, out.

Louis was moaning and moving his hips down to chase the pleasure, begging for more. He whimpered when Edward produced three fingers inside him, stretching him and making his senses go numb as he crooked his fingers to stroke the little bundle of nerves.

"Fuck me, please, just, faster-- Alpha, fuck me," he let out with each push of fingers.

Edward loomed back over him, kissing him roughly and penetrated his hole at the same time. He held Louis tightly and in a fluid motion turned on his back, making Louis straddle him.

"Go slow, baby, don't want you getting hurt," Edward warned and held onto Louis' hips, preventing the omega from moving. He loosened his hold and let Louis take control over him, watching and groaning from pleasure as his mate moved sensually above him, fucking down on his cock, teasing his own nipple with one hand while the other was planted on Edward's chest to keep him upright.

The alpha's eyes roamed all over Louis' front, he grazed his fingertips over the other bud and twisted it, making Louis cry out and clench around him. He groaned from the sudden tightness and stilled Louis by his waist. Sitting up, he pulled the omega flush against his body and fucked up into his pregnant mate.

Louis moaned loudly as his prostate was abused, holding onto Edward's body and scratching down his back.

It wasn't long before he was spilling between their bodies with a cry. He whimpered as Edward continued using his sensitive behind to chase his orgasm.

He moaned low in his throat when Edward came inside him, holding him close and groaning his name.

-

"When will Harry be back?" Louis asked yawning when they were both cuddled up under the blankets.

"Early in the morning. He wanted to be back home soon, so he will be traveling at night," Edward informed him.

"I don't like when he has to leave all of a sudden because of stupid alpha meetings," Louis pouted and snuggled closer to his mate, burying his nose in his neck to inhale the dominating scent.

Harry had left in the afternoon to attend an urgent meeting involving all the alphas of neighbouring packs. Louis absolutely despised when such meeting ruined their plans. The three had a special date planned tonight. Well, not special in others eyes. They were just going to take a walk in their backyard, watch a movie at home, cook together and cuddle on couch.

For him, that was special.

"None of us like that, darling," Edward kissed his forehead, "But it's important, isn't it?"

"I guess," Louis shrugged with his pout still present.

"C'mon, love, you can't be mad at him for this," the alpha tipped his chin up and pressed kisses to his pout until the omega let out a giggle.

"I am not."

"Good, now go to sleep."

-

Harry walked into their bedroom quietly to not disturb the sleeping pair. He went to the en-suite bathroom and changed out of his clothes. It was still early hours of the day - around three in the morning.

After a quick shower, he pulled on sweatpants and slipped under the covers. Edward's hand was draped around Louis' waist, resting gently on the omega's stomach. He inched closer to his mates and pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads.

Louis stirred and blinked open his eyes, smiling up at Harry and reaching his hand to pull his face close. He placed a kiss at the corner of Harry's mouth, "How was the meeting?"

"Boring," Harry let out a yawn and hooked his face in Louis' neck, "It was about the upcoming mating season and which packs we all should invite, and all that crap," he mumbled, licking Louis' neck and masking him with his alpha scent. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Better now that you are back," he replied and cuddled back in Edward's chest, pulling Harry with him so that he was cocooned by both alphas.

"I think Mom has an inkling that you are pregnant. She has been observant about one of us always being with you, and with us not letting you out of house, her suspicion has only increased," Harry told him, "She seems pretty joyous. When I told her that you haven't been feeling well due to which we never leave you alone, she just laughed and wished me luck."

Louis hummed, his eyes were drooping from sleep, "They all will know pretty soon. We should tell them in the next pack meeting. We can invite some of the members from my previous pack, they would be delighted to know."

"Of course, princess, your family is our family, too," Harry smiled, "Go to sleep, you are barely able to stay awake."

Louis nodded and curled up a bit to fit with both the alphas' bodies as he drifted off.

-

The hall of their pack house was arranged to dine at least fifteen people. Delicious scent of food taking over the air.

Their pack had been informed in the previous meeting about the heir to the throne. Tonight, it was just their families celebrating together.

Warrior was Louis' former pack, there he was born and raised into a well groomed male. Louis was taught and had mastered in three forms of combat. Even after presenting as an omega, his father had trained him like every other pack member.

Their pack was renowned for one of the best attack and defence strategies. Each wolf, whether an omega, beta or alpha, was trained equally from beginning, to protect themselves and their pack.

Louis was the elder alpha's son. He was the first in many generations to be born as a male omega. Instead of being looked down upon, he became the most cherished wolf of the pack. Everyone was protective of him. He was loved by children and elders alike.

They knew that as soon as he turned eighteen, he would be promised off to an alpha, and it was surely a huge shock when two dominant, leader alphas of the most powerful pack came to their pack to find their mate.

It was rare for soulmates to actually meet. Usually, an omega was promised to an alpha which wasn't even their mate.

So, clearly when Edward and Harry came to the Warrior pack, they were greeted with shocked faces.

After the elders had met and known their reasons, they were allowed to meet the leader's son, Louis.

Their chemistry was palpable from afar. The way Louis mingled with the two alphas and wasn't afraid of them. It wasn't a big news, well it was, but everyone knew it would happen soon, when they mated after just two months of seeing each other.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered in his ear, making him shudder and lean back in the alpha's arms.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "Just that how lucky I am to have you both and call you mine."

"We feel the same, baby. You have made our lives so much better," Edward kissed under his ear.

Louis hummed with a smile, his blue eyes searching for his other alpha. He saw Harry talking to his parents, his smile widening when their eyes connected and Harry winked at him discreetly.

Edward chuckled in his ear, "He might have a tough demeanour, but he is putty in your hands."

Louis sent a kiss to Harry and saw him shake his head with a shy smile.

"Told you."

"Don't act like you would have reacted differently if you were in his place," Louis looked back to see Edward grinning at his statement.

"That's because I love you," Edward reasoned and stole a quick peck from him.

"I love you, too."

"Louis, my boy!" A known voice spoke in a happy tone.

Louis instantly recognised that voice which belonged to none other that his father-in-law, Desmond Styles.

"Dad!" He greeted the man with a hug, "How have you been?"

"Mighty well," he kissed Louis' cheek and patted his back. He always had had a soft spot for the omega. Right from the beginning, he had treated Louis like his own child. "How are you? Are these hot headed alphas treating you well?"

"I am happy, really happy," he smiled bashfully. "And these hot headed alphas are my mates, old man," he poked a finger at Desmond's chest, "No word against them."

Desmond laughed and raised his hands in surrender. "It's nice that they got a bold omega who could put them in their place. Now tell me about my grandchild," his voice softened.

"Your grandchild is healthy, dad, and thanks for asking, I am great," Edward replied with frown, earning a swat on his chest from Louis, making his frown turn to a pout.

"I really hope that the baby is a girl, there are too many men in my life," Anne's voice made them look at her. She had a smile on her face as she approached them. "I would love to spoil my granddaughter."

"Oh, I wish for a granddaughter, too," Desmond smiled at his wife, "Just as beautiful as her grandmother."

"Oh, c'mon you guys, the atmosphere is getting hot in here," Edward groaned.

Anne rolled her eyes at her son, "Stop complaining. We all know you are just like your father."

"Eddie!" Doris' voice squealed through the hall as she sprinted towards them.

Edward kneeled down in time to catch her and hug her, "My favourite girl!" He chuckled and showered her with kisses.

Louis' heart swooned at the sight, and then and there he wished for a girl.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Harry whispered in his ear.

He turned his neck to look up at Harry and nodded with a smile, "It is." He leaned back in the alpha's arms, their fingers interlacing over his bump.

-

_~Five years later~_

"Seb! Wake up, bub!" The omega called from the kitchen while feeding his six month old daughter.

Small feet padded toward the kitchen before the green eyed boy entered inside with a smile on his face, "Good morning, Mommy," he raised his arms to be picked up.

Louis bended on his knees and picked his son in his arms, smoothing out his straight brown hair and pecking his forehead, "Are you excited to go to Granny's?"

"Yes, I am so excited!" He grinned widely, showing his clean white teeth, the front one broken, "She always gives me more cookies."

"Not more than four, you won't be able to sleep at night otherwise," Harry's voice called from where he leaned against the door frame.

"But Papa-"

"Sebastian," the warning in Harry's voice made the boy pout.

"Don't be so tough on him, Harold," Louis scolded his mate before looking down at his boy, "You can sneak in two more, but not more than that."

"Love you, mommy!"

He looked back at Harry to see him smiling at the two of them. His eyes followed the alpha as he walked towards Joanne, their daughter.

"How is my girl?" He asked in a baby voice that he always denied after using.

Jo giggled and her hands reached out to hug her father.

They had an appointment for Joanne with their doctor, just a monthly check up for her growth and progress. Sebastian was spending the day with Anne and Des, he hated being in hospitals and used to get irritated from the smell.

"Papa loves you so much, sugar," Harry kissed her forehead and nose, turning to look at his son who was pouting at him. He chuckled and leaned closer to kiss his cheek, "And Papa loves Seb, too."

Sebastian grinned, the dimple on his left cheek popping in, "Love you, Papa."

"Promise me that you'll be good boy and will not bother your grand parents," Harry pointed a finger at the boy's chest.

"I promise, I'll be obedient and disciplined."

"My good boy," Louis kissed his hair and looked up at Harry. "Will you feed Joanne, I'll go check on Edward."

"Sure, love."

Louis pecked his lips before carrying Sebastian to his room first, "Get ready, I want you down for breakfast in twenty. Okay?"

"Yes, Mommy."

The omega went back to his room and sighed when he saw that Edward was still asleep. He sat on the bed and nudged the alpha's shoulder, chuckling as Edward rolled and hugged hum around his waist, head resting on his lap.

"Just five more minutes," Edward whined.

"Sometimes I forget who is the child in the house," Louis whispered fondly, running his fingers through Edward's long hair.

-

"You are ready, Seb?" Edward asked entering Sebastian's room. He smiled when the boy nodded, just rolling on his socks.

"Good morning, Dad," he ran shortly up to his father and held up his arms, kissing Edward's cheek with a smile when the man complied and picked him up.

"Good morning, sweets," Edward ruffled his hair, making the boy whine and pat his hair to make them settle like before.

"I am hungry, Daddy," the boy clung around his father's neck, "Carry me downstairs."

The walked down the stairs. Edward greeted Louis and Harry with a kiss on their lips, and kissed Jo on her head before sitting on the kitchen stool and not letting Sebastian out of his lap even when the boy protested.

-

"Is my princess asleep?" Harry whispered in Louis' ear after the omega had closed the door to Joanne's room.

Louis turned and wounded his arms around Harry's waist, resting his chin on the man's chest and looking at him with a teasing smile, "I thought I am your princess."

Harry kissed his lips and nibbled on the lower one before smiling down at him, his hands resting on the small of the omega's back, "You will always be my princess."

They made their way over to the bedroom, changing into night clothing before going to bed.

Louis had his back pressed to Harry's front, the alpha was fiddling with his wedding band and humming a soft tone in his ear as they waited for Edward to join them.

"Seb is asleep, finally," Edward spoke as he entered the bedroom, going to the closet to change out of his clothes.

He slid in front of Louis and kissed him. Leaning over the omega, he pressed his lips to Harry's, murmuring a 'love you'.

"Love you, too, honey," Harry replied, pecking his lips once again.

Edward settled under the covers and shifted closer to his mates, opening his arms for Louis to snuggle in his chest, his hand coming to rest on Harry's waist as Harry wounded and arm around both of them.

They were cuddling closely but neither minded it, winter was around the corner and they had always slept tangled with each other.

"Love you, princess," the twins spoke together.

"Love you both, too," Louis murmured before letting the strong scent of his alphas lull him to sleep.

  
_**~*~** _

_**The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked this work! :D
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]


End file.
